


The O Face

by recursiveMAX420



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Implied Crush, M/M, OC as comic relief, not explicitly K/S, voyeur!spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recursiveMAX420/pseuds/recursiveMAX420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk makes some very...titillating faces when he's in pain, and somehow Spock finds himself in the security room watching a video of himself choking Kirk over and over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The O Face

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Star Trek Into Darkness Kink Meme...no spoilers for the new movie. Spock's a bit ooc, and I'd love suggestions on how to improve him because I'm struggling with grasping what I think his internal dialogue is like.
> 
> Also, I think i want future fics with my weird alcoholic Lieutenant and Spock in the security room, eating and watching Kirk on the security camera like creeps.
> 
> It's implied that Spock may harbor feelings for Kirk in this, but I didn't feel that this is K/S explicitly.

Spock was in a peculiar contemplative phase on this day in space. He had been thinking about all kinds of things-about his mother, about New Vulcan, about guilt and, naturally, about Jim. His mind was such an unusually cluttered mess that he could get no peace. He had spent a couple hours playing three-dimensional chess with Uhura (and lost), but all the while, his mind ran rampant. He was now attempting to play his lute, but Spock was quickly getting irritated at himself because he missed a few notes. Spock _never_ missed notes, especially this song-the one his mother played for him when he was a child. He knew it in and out, and yet his fingers lost control of themselves and slipped into wrong positions, hit other strings accidentally.

Frustrated with himself, Spock put down his lute and left his room. Less than an hour until his next shift, where his mind would be occupied with two things, and two things alone: Jim and the _Enterprise_. He approved of this, certainly he considered these thoughts much better than his current mental state. Dwelling on past things and wallowing in his personal purgatory was illogical, and he knew this, but that damned human side just couldn't give him a break. Spock left his room, prepared for his upcoming shift, and roamed about the Enterprise as he assessed her status and continued to dwell on things he attempted to suppress. Somehow, his mind was so distracted that his aimless wanderings brought him to the security room. He looked at the door and, knowing there were plenty of things that he could learn from on the security tapes, he entered, craving something to do that would make him feel good. Even if that was learning about the humans that perplexed him by creepily watching them.

When he entered, the security specialist immediately stood up with a blush-she also had a fat bucket of popcorn next to her, which she nearly knocked over. "Commander, I-" She stammered and tried to pause the video she was watching. Spock raised one eyebrow and peered over her shoulder and looked at the screen. She had managed to pause it, and the image that the video showed was...perplexing to say the least.

"Lieutenant, what is the stardate of the video are you reviewing?"

"Uhhh," she trailed off, not daring to look Spock in the eyes. "It's the day that you beat the shit out of the Captain-oh god, don't mind my french!" Her face was bright as a tomato as she stared at the floor. She was pretty sure at this point she would be in serious trouble. But, to her shock, Spock sat down next to her.

"Rewind it, by one minute." The security lieutenant hastily sat down, tried to stuff her popcorn back into the bucket, and rewound the video. She pressed play at the point where Spock is just about to beat the crap out of Kirk. She glances at Spock and back at the screen-his expression...expressionless. She, on the other hand, had great difficulty restraining her amusement, though she did so splendidly.

Spock leaned closer when video Spock grabbed Kirk by the throat and pushed him against the control panel on the bridge. _Peculiar, it looks as if Kirk is enjoying the pain._ Spock suddenly felt like he had missed something though, as he was entertaining his thoughts, and had the lieutenant rewind it again and play the scene in slow motion.

The lieutenant was starting to feel much more relaxed, and she ate some of her popcorn this time, as the two enjoyed watching their captain get pummeled by video Spock. "Does it look like he's enjoying getting beat up by you?"

"I have great difficult reading human emotions on faces," He paused and considered Kirk, who was, again, getting choked. His eyes rolled back in his head, and then forward, as if he was receiving the best blowjob of his life. Except that he was getting choked. Finally, Spock finished his sentence, "But, yes. It does indeed look as though he is enjoying himself."

The lieutenant paused the video, right as Kirk opened his mouth wide-the sound was muted, but somewhere in the back of Spock's mind he _swore_ he heard Kirk moaning. "I mean, look at that. He looks like he's having an orgasm."

Spock didn't know what Kirk _actually_ looked like when he orgasmed, but he had a good idea that this, this was pretty much it. He suddenly felt very...titillated. Spock shifted uncomfortably in his chair, an unusual feeling for him to have.

"Lieutenant, will you rewind it once more?"

"Oh yeah!" She had loosened up quite a bit now, maybe because she always thought Spock and Kirk were kind of a thing, or maybe because down next to her foot was a little flask that she had been sipping on. She too found the captain and his pain-induced o-face to be titillating, and she had been watching the scene over and over, going between laughing and masturbating, her entire shift before Spock stumbled in. She ate some more of her popcorn and rewound the video once again. Together they watched the scene, the lieutenant grimacing at multiple blows, and then laughing, and Spock crossing his legs and feeling uncomfortable and aroused. When Kirk again made that, oh god, so terribly titillating face, Spock analyzed it as much as he could. He wanted to zoom into Kirk's eyes to check the dilation, but the camera was already zoomed in as much as was possible, due to the Lieutenant's boredom earlier in her shift. What Spock finally decided was that, whether Kirk was aroused or not, Spock certainly was, and he had absolutely no idea how he felt about this, being aroused by watching his captain being choked by Spock and also looking incredibly aroused.

Spock stood up, "It seems that your shift will be over in under ten minutes," he pulled his shirt down, a nervous habit. Why was he nervous? And when did he have a nervous habit? Did he just never notice it because he was rarely nervous?  _Something is wrong with me, I must be getting sick._ "I would advise you to clean your popcorn off of the table before your replacement comes." And with that last bit, Spock hastily ran out of the security room.

Spock was now in a  _very_ bad situation. He did, in fact, have less than ten minutes to report to the bridge for his shift. Spock rarely had the urge to masturbate-he had better things to do, like playing chess or programming something better than the Kobayashi Maru for Jim to cheat...beat, yes beat. This was the first time Spock felt a compelling  _need_ to masturbate, and what was worse for him, he knew he didn't have time. Sexually frustrated, he mindlessly entered the turbolift...

Where he ran smack into Jim Kirk.

"Spock!" Jim looked hard at his first officer and noticed that something was amiss with Spock, but he decided to comment on something else.

"Captain," Spock mumbled.

"Are you wearing tighter pants?"

Spock had blushed a rare few times in his life. This was one of them. "I seemed to have mistakenly put on my smaller pair, but do not worry, it will not affect my performance."

Kirk stared at Spock, and then he looked down at that semi-bulge and smirked. "I don't expect it to."


End file.
